


Whatever Feels Right

by CarnalCoast



Series: CarnalCoast VictuuriWeek [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Day Six, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast
Summary: Yuuri wants to go all the way with Viktor. [Victuuri Week 2017 Day Six: Bonds (Communication)]





	

Staring at himself in the mirror, body bared, Yuuri sighed and readied himself mentally. Tonight, he and Viktor would go all the way.

Or, he wanted to try. That was what mattered most.

Though they were both fully enraptured in each other, as it was easy to tell, the farthest they’d gone was Yuuri giving Viktor a blowjob in the heat of the moment, that night Viktor had surprised him with a kiss in front of the world. Other than that, they hadn’t quite had the time, too caught up in the nerves that came with the Grand Prix Final.

But, now that that was over, Yuuri wanted one thing—to give all of himself to Viktor. And he would try tonight. Of course, if it didn’t work out, they could always continue another time, but he wanted to try. They were engaged, starting a life together, and Yuuri felt that this was past due.

Inspecting his reflection, Yuuri battled with his own thoughts and eventually pursed his lips, opting to at least put back on his boxer-briefs. Going back out to their bedroom completely naked might be too much—not that Viktor would be appalled by the sight or anything. He just wanted things to go naturally, not forced. He’d never gone too far with anyone, so he wasn’t completely sure how to pull this off, especially with his “less common” anatomy, but he figured Viktor would gladly meet him halfway. He always did.

Steeling himself, he walked out and made his way to the bed, finding Viktor there under the covers in a similar state of undress as he usually was. The Russian was scrolling through his phone, but smiled at Yuuri invitingly once he saw him. Yuuri smiled back before biting his lip and joining him under the covers, both of them instinctually moving to cuddle with Yuuri’s head resting on Viktor’s shoulder.

“What’cha looking at?” Yuuri mumbled, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. He didn’t know how to bring it up, where to start…

“Some of the comments on Chris’s latest pictures from the banquet. People enjoy us kissing—seems like we should do it more often,” Viktor teased, smiling at his fiancé out of the corner of his eye. Yuuri’s blush deepened.

“…Hm, maybe,” he mumbled an answer, though smiling.

Viktor paused before tossing his phone to the side, turning his head fully to his lover. “You alright? You have something on your mind, Yuuri.”

How Viktor could read him so well, Yuuri didn’t know. He took a deep breath, looking in the other man’s eyes. “…I just, was wondering if you would like to… do something tonight.”

Eyes glinting, Viktor sent him a loving smile. “ _Lyubov moya,_ I always am open to doing things with you. What exactly did you have in mind?”

“U-Um... Sex. T-Together… anything.” Yuuri cursed himself at how stupid he sounded.

Chuckling softly, Viktor caressed his cheek reassuringly. “Of course, love. You sure you want to?”

“Yes, I am,” Yuuri immediately answered, determined, trying to make himself less nervous. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.” To make himself clear, he lurched over and pressed a passionate kiss to Viktor’s lips. The Russian responded enthusiastically, gently gripping his naked waist.

When they parted, Viktor whispered against his lips, “Goodness, Yuuri…” They kissed deeper, tongues brushing as Yuuri slotted one of his legs in between Viktor’s. One of the hands on Yuuri’s waist moved up, brushing over his scars and smoothing over his nipples.

“This okay?” Viktor sighed into his mouth, and Yuuri nodded, letting out a grateful “mhm” before he was caught in another kiss. The feeling of Viktor’s hands on him was already sending faint pulses of pleasure down to his groin, and he wriggled slightly. He felt Viktor smirk against his lips.

Their kissing continued, Yuuri reciprocating his touches by running his hands over Viktor’s toned chest. Slowly, Yuuri began to feel a bulge against his thigh, and moved his leg up teasingly. Viktor parted momentarily from his mouth with a short gasp, his face red.

“Can I take these off, babe?”

Yuuri nodded, biting his swollen lip in anticipation. He helped with one hand, tugging Viktor’s underwear down and off. That cock made his mouth water—it was the most beautiful he’d seen, though he hadn’t seen many, and maybe he was biased. He licked his lips.

“Can I… touch you there?” he whispered, and Viktor smiled, pressing a kiss underneath his jaw.

“Please, _zolotse,_ ” he answered, hushed.

Lips trembling, he wrapped his hand around the length and brushed his thumb along the side, causing Viktor to let out a slow breath. He made sure to keep his strokes gentle, not chafing, steady. After a minute, more and more precum accumulating under Yuuri’s grasp, Viktor hummed pleasurably and spoke amid leaving open-mouthed kisses against his fiancé’s neck.

“Beautiful… May I touch you as well, love?”

Yuuri’s heart jumped, though his grip didn’t falter. “…Should I take my underwear off?”

“If you want to, _solnychka_.”

“…I want to.”

“Okay.”

He lowered his boxer-briefs, kicking them off his feet, and as he did, Viktor’s hand followed down his back and to his ass, squeezing a cheek gently and eliciting a small moan.

“This okay?”

“Yes…” Yuuri whispered. “…You can, touch me. My front hole. If you want to.” And Yuuri desperately hoped he wanted to, because he was aching at this point. His strokes had faltered a bit.

“You know I want to.” Slowly, Viktor’s hand moved around his hip and to the dip between his legs, first gently stroking before delving deeper between his folds to gather up the wetness there. Yuuri’s breath hitched, his legs spreading a bit, and Viktor whispered, “This okay, babe?”

“Yes, please… Touch me.” It was all Yuuri could say, love and pleasure eroding his mind. Using the slick on his fingers as lubrication, Viktor circled and rubbed around the enlarged nub above his opening, causing his hips to involuntarily jolt. He moaned, pressing his lips against Viktor’s cheek to muffle it, and Viktor chuckled softly.

The more the older man rubbed at him, the closer Yuuri got to orgasm—surprisingly close, he already was. But, he didn’t want it to end so soon…

“Can I get on top of you?” he asked before even thinking about it. Viktor’s hand faltered before pulling away, and he kissed Yuuri chastely before answering.

“Yes, love.”

Quickly Yuuri straddled him, their genitals now pressed to one another; both men grunted softly in pleasure. It was intoxicating. Just the sight of Viktor below him, with his length neatly slotted between his legs, against his own smaller cock, threatened him to come right there. He rested his hands on Viktor’s chest, panting.

Now… what? He could’ve easily taken Viktor inside him, right now, but… He hesitated. Viktor saw and laid one of his hands overtop Yuuri’s.

“We don’t have to go all the way tonight, Yuuri. Whatever feels right to you, I am perfectly happy with.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at how perfect that sounded. A part of him was disappointed at how he’d backed down, but he quickly realized it _wasn’t like that._ This was just about enjoying intimacy with the love of his life.

“…Um, yeah, I don’t really feel up to anything more than rubbing…” he admitted, unsure of how to continue. Viktor nodded, mulling over the information.

“…Alright, then how about we grind like this? You can stay up there that way.”

The idea sent shivers down his spine. “Sounds nice.”

Luckily, Viktor’s cock fit perfectly between his folds, every movement of Yuuri’s hips causing the length to rub directly against his throbbing button. He started slow simply because it was too much to take, but quickly they hastened, both letting out moans amidst their heavy breaths. The wetness Yuuri continuously produced simply smoothed the ride, and soon Viktor was thrusting up against him as well, his cock _so close_ to entering inside but just barely missing it, as if instead preferring to meet Yuuri’s own cock. It was the motion of fucking without any penetration. He’d never experienced anything like it, and wondered what he’d been missing.

“Viktor… I feel like I’m going to…” he whined out, nearly ashamed at how little it took to get him bursting. Viktor didn’t seem concerned, smiling with ruddy cheeks.

“Please, Yuuri. I want to see you.”

That was all it took, and Yuuri was gone, gushing over Viktor and gasping for breath. He heard a sharp gasp from his lover before the length beneath him also shot, some of the sperm landing on Yuuri’s hands where they rested on Viktor’s chest. Both men panted and shook, hips still sluggishly rotating for a few minutes in the afterglow, Yuuri lowering himself fully onto Viktor and not caring about the stickiness.

Once they were both relaxed, Viktor spoke, “Didn’t expect myself to just let go like that, but seeing you was so…”

Yuuri blushed at the realization that _he_ was what took his fiancé over the edge. “…Was it good?”

“Oh, _lyubov moya, yes,_ yes it was. Did you enjoy it as well?”

“Very much. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A kiss was pressed against the top of his head, and he smiled, overcome with sleepiness. It hadn’t gone how he’d planned, but he found himself perfectly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised at how quickly I wrote this. Remember to communicate during sex, guys. Thanks for reading ! <3 (find me on tumblr @yasuhomo !)


End file.
